


Say you'll stay, we'll be forever…then I surrender…

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nan and her human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you'll stay, we'll be forever…then I surrender…

_I was running on an empty heart_  
_Not a trace of gasoline_  
 _Trying to dim every single spark_  
 _That could hurt, that could burn all of me_

Nan finds herself watching the girl with interest, she has never really questioned her attractions, but the way this girl danced, flirted and enjoyed herself, unafraid of everything going on around her aroused her beyond her usual levels. She didn’t want this… this attraction.

_Like a soldier on the battle ground_  
_Lying wounded on the field_  
 _I was fighting along with the broken sword_  
 _Now I'm caught in a war with no shield_

Tension drew Rosaline’s attention and she smiled as she padded off the dancefloor toward the other woman, smiling as she moved closer, leaning over the bar to order and drink, her smile turning flirty again as she moved to brush against Nan.

_If you hold me now_   
_And leave me never_   
_Say you'll stay, we'll be forever_   
_Then I surrender, surrender_

The music washed into the silence, the girl still mute but her smile curving up a little more, openly inviting Nan to kiss her, taking a long drag of the drink she had ordered before sauntering away, feeling Nan’s gaze on her back even before Nan followed. The two had said nothing, the girl’s touch light on Nan’s cheek, sure and trusting. The girl’s scarf has slipped at the scarred skin there said everything. Nan had paused, then trailed hands along the girl’s scars, smiling her agreement.

_If you hold me now_  
_And leave me never_  
 _Say you'll stay, we'll be forever_  
 _Then I surrender, surrender_

They had walked in silence outside, the girl’s empty beer bottle the only sign she had ever been inside Fangtasia. The girl’s skin was paler in the moonlight and Nan found herself aching to mark the girl’s skin, her fangs descend and she smiles, stroking the girl’s hair from her neck to bite. The scent of apples blended with the tang of blood.

_I pushed and pulled all the ones that tried,_  
_Then I watched them fade away_  
 _As I look around a vacant room,_  
 _I see nobody left here to blame_

The girl pushed away at the last minute, breaking Nan’s hold before turning to look at her. Nan had been breathless, then moved to lap the girl’s broken skin, noting her shiver. Her eyes glowed now and she moved to stroke the girl’s cheek, a plea to forgive her even as the girl ran from her.

_‘Cause I made myself a prisoner_  
_Shackled up by all my fears_  
 _But I feel you breaking away at the walls,_  
 _Make them fall make them all disappear_

Nan had given chase later, moving to catch the girl’s hand so she stilled. The girl had flicked hair back, turning to stare at her. The noise of traffic faded as they stood staring at one another before the girl stepped closer again, a hand light on Nan’s cheek. It was a bond neither had wanted but they were bound together now.

_If you hold me now and leave me never,_  
_Say you’ll stay with me forever_  
 _Then I surrender, surrender_  
 _If you hold me now and leave me never,_  
 _Say you’ll stay with me forever_  
 _Then I surrender, surrender_  
 _Surrender, surrender_

She would wake to the girl asleep in her bed the next night. The silence was unbroken even as the girl woke. The two of them had not meant for this to happen, and Nan knew she would feed from the girl again. She had only to decide if she wanted to turn her….

_Hold me now and leave me never,_  
_Say you’ll stay with me forever_  
 _Then I surrender, surrender_  
 _Then I surrender, surrender_

The girl would never leave her… turning her would send the girl from her for a year or so, then she would return. They had agreed, eventually, that it was best to wait. Rosaline would return to Nan every night, they would see how it went. By the end of the year Rosaline was a vampire.


End file.
